fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Volxar
Hom niom niom... MOC jest... cóż... wygląda zajebiście, kiedy się na niego nie patrzy. Czy coś... Widać, że zaczynasz już dbać o kolorystykę, no i robisz dużo lepsze MOCi. Tylko takie chude nóżki nie pasują do wielkiego cielska Volxara. I ręce mogły by być dłuższe (i bardziej napakowane). Historia... Nie jest zła, tylko wstawił bym kogoś innego zamiast Kriki. 7-/10 Lord Vox 12:24, mar 8, 2011 (UTC) Zmienię na Chiroxa tak będzie lepiejCiemny antroz 007 14:22, mar 8, 2011 (UTC) Moim zdaniem dobrze by było gdybyś zmienił na swoją posta, bo nie lubie jak coś kalibruje z już powstałom historiom. Ciało fajne nogi i ręce mi się niezby podobają. Gdybym go dostał i miał przerobić nogi bym zmienił odrazu ale brzuch zostawił. Daje 7+/10 Malum121 15:11, mar 8, 2011 (UTC) Taa... Vorahka zanużyli w protodermis, ten się zmutował, uciekł, a później płynął na morzu przez jeden dzień... Skąd ja to mogę znać? Nie oceniam historii, bo nie chcę zaniżać oceny, która nadal wynosi 8+/10. Volgaraahk 15:19, mar 8, 2011 (UTC) -_- Ale chodzi o ogół, a nie tylko o czas spędzony przez Volxara na morzu :P Volgaraahk 15:40, mar 8, 2011 (UTC) Bandek, Volguś czy jak Ci tam. Mi to się z kim innym skojarzyła ta historia. Antroz, chłopie historia jest dobra i przede wszystkim mogłaby mieć miejsce w kanonie. Kojarzy mi się z innym Rahkshi bez Kraata w kolorze nieba. Tylko bez tego kawałku o Łowcach. I Kanohi Dragona. Ze smokiem miałby ciężko, ale uwierzę w to, że go pokonał. Zabić nie dałby rady, ale pokonać czy zmusić do odwrotu to tak. M.o.C. Głowa, plecy jak u Rahkshi, ale te przezroczysto-niebieskie elementy z jednej strony mi się podobają, a z drugiej sprawiają, że wydaje się taki trochę na pokaz w stylu "patrzcie jakie mam ładne części, są przezroczyste" (to jest tylko moje odczucie). Prawa ręka jest, tak samo jak lewa, zbudowana w nietypowy sposób, który mi się niezmiernie podoba. Co mi nie pasuje, to to że przedramię jest obrócone w drugą stronę niż powinno. Pierwszy raz się spotkałem z takimi szponami na FB. Nie z kleszczami, nożycami tylko szponami. Ciekawi mnie skąd masz czarne ręce Rahkshi. Szpony w lewej ręce już nie działają na mnie tak pozytywnie. Pomijając już odwrócone przedramię te szpony są dla mnie trochę zbyt bananalne, zbyt szerokie i zbyt... ruchome. Nie podoba mi się to, że można nimi obracać we wszystkich kierunkach. Nie chodzi mi o to, że całymi szponami, tylko, że każdą poszczególną częścią. Tułów - z daleka wygląda imponująco, ale po dokładniejszym spojrzeniu widać, że to dwa połączone zwykłe tułowia, pancerz Metruanina, który jak dla mnie jest ciutek zbyt nisko, i część, która np. u Gorast odpowiada za dodatkowe dwie ręce. A teraz cię zaskoczę. Mi się to niezmiernie podoba, przy tak małej ilości części uzyskałeś tak niesamowity efekt, jakiego byś pewnie nie uzyskał przy dziesiątkach. Zauważyłem właśnie, że głowę przyczepiłeś z przodu tułowia, a nie z tyłu jak to się zwykle robi, ale to pewnie dlatego, że musiałeś osiągnąc ospowiednią odległość między głową, a końcówką garbu, więc Cię to usprawiedliwia, a nawet pokazuje jak wiele pracy w to włożyłeś. Te dwa... cosie po bokach tułowia to ciekawy dodatek, ale jak dla mnie powinny być odwrócone w drugą stronę. Wiesz mężczyźni mają budowę trójkątną - szerocy u góry, na dole już mniej (patrząc z frontu, niektórym się zdarza być trójkątami prostokątnymi z profilu), dlatego takie ustawienie tego uwłacza męskości Volxara (:D). Przezroczystość ud, a także użycie stóp Brutaki jako ochraniaczy nie podoba mi się. Ochraniacze nawet by uszły, gdyby nie to, że wprowadzają kompletnie nie pasujący kolor - złoty. Niżej już nic specjalnego, tylko stopy trochę za małe w porównaniu do całości. Patrząc na całokształt i na to, jak niezwykła jest to postać i na to, że prawdopodobnie niewielu by Cię o takie coś posądzało (bez urazy) muszę szczerze powiedzieć, że ta postać przejdzie do historii. Tylko imię łamie język - Wolksar. NO nic i tak jest to lepsze niż Optmx :D MImo tych wszystkich błedów jakie ci wytknąłem, M.o.C. jest fantastyczny, a za tak surową ocenę podziękuj panu Vezokowi, że swoim sposobem oceniania, zaraził również i mnie!--Guurahk 19:39, mar 8, 2011 (UTC) :Ja pierd... a myślalem, ze ja oceniam długo.... tożto jest jak 1 rozdział FF'a! Vezok999 19:47, mar 8, 2011 (UTC) :Ma się to coś...--Guurahk 10:12, mar 9, 2011 (UTC)